


Latte?

by RedConjunctiva



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedConjunctiva/pseuds/RedConjunctiva
Summary: Nagsimula lahat sa isang kape.Sa isang Sticky-NoteSa isang “Thank you”Paano mo ba mapapainom ang isang taong hindi umiinom ng matamis na kape ng isang inumin na asukal lamang ang nilalaman?





	1. Chapter 1

“Goodmorning sir! Welcome to Seattle’s! May I know how to brighten up your day?”

Nakakunot ang noo ni Vicente nang hindi namalayang wala na palang pila sa kaniyang harapan. Sa totoo lang, first time ni Vicente sa coffee shop na ‘to.

Napakaraming pagpipilian kung tutuusin. Meron namang malapit na Café diyan na kung saan isa na siyang regular. Sadyang napaka-kulit lang talaga ni Goyo nang siya’y halos kaladkarin papunta dito.

(Dios mio, talaga Goyo? Do we really have to drive a mile para lang sa “Unicorn Frappe” na yan?)

“What would you like to have sir?”

Sa sumunod na tanong ng barista ay nawala si Vicente sa kaniyang pag mumuni-muni.  
Inisip nito na bakit hindi nalang siya mag-order ng isang Latte, tutal ayun din naman ang kaniyang binibili sa kaniyang nakagawiang Café.

“Um One large Latte.”

Sinagot ni Vicente ang binata ng nakasimangot. Dulot narin siguro ito ng kaniyang pagod. Dalawang araw palang kasi ang nakalipas nang siya’y makarating dito sa Pilipinas galing sa Italy para sa isang trabaho.  
Wala rin naman siyang magagawa kahit ginusto niyang magpahinga sa kasalukuyan dahil na-miss niyang makasama sina Goyo at Julian.

“One Large Latte, for...?”

“For Vicente.”

“That’ll be 125 pesos po sir!”

Inabot ni Vicente ang bayad sa Cashier at kinuha ang resibo. Hindi na siya nagsayang pa ng oras at pumunta sa table nina Goyo.

“Oh ano masarap ba yang kabayong Frappe mo?” Paasar na tinanong ni Vicente kay Goyo.

“ANG SARAP BILIS OH TAKE A SIP!”

“Ayoko nga! Masyadong matamis nakaka-umay”

“Okay then hahahaha”

  
(Ang sakit ng ulo ko ano ba ‘to lord tulong naman.)

“ONE LARGE LATTE FOR MR. VICENTE”

Nag-uunat ng katawan si Vicente ng marinig niya ang kaniyang pangalan.  
Agad siyang pumunta sa counter at kinuha ang kaniyang order. Kinuha niya ito mula sa kamay ng barista nang hindi man lang nagsasalita. Batid narin ng barista ang kabigatan ng kaniyang mga mata.

Nang makaupo siya sa kaniyang upuan, nakita niya na mayroong maliit na sticky note na nakadikit sa cup nito.

~Ang nakasulat ay:  
•2 Corinthians 12:9 My grace is sufficient for you, for my power is made perfect in weakness

You look tired po sir, may you always find hope and inspiration in everything you do po. Someone surely looks up on you. Have a great morning po! -Joven•

  
Nagulat si Vicente sa kaniyang nabasa. Siguro nga masyado siyang nagpadala sa kaniyang kapaguran.

Tinanong ni Goyo kung anong meron kay Vicente ngunit hindi niyo sinagot at agad-agad humigop sa kaniyang Latte.

Napangiti si Vicente matapos humigop sa kaniyang kape.

(Masyado ba akong naging rude? Hindi ko man lang nginitian yung Joven. Ano ba itsura nun?)

Napakamot sa ulo si Vicente habang napagtatanto na hindi niya pala nakita ang pagmumukha ng Barista na si Joven.

Madali siyang tumayo sa kaniyang upuan at nagtungo sa counter.

“Hello Ms. is there a Joven here?”

“Ah yes sir, why po?”

“Ahh, nothing. C-Can I speak with him?”

“Sure po! Joven! Someone is asking for you!”

Namula ng husto ang ilong ni Vicente nang kaniyang masilayan ang barista. Hindi nito maitago ang pagka-sabik habang naglalakad ito palapit sa kaniya.

“Ah, goodmorning po sir! How may I help you po?” Tanong ni Joven ng nakangiti.

“U-Um ano...T-Thank you. Thank you sa note.”

“Walang anuman po sir! Sana po nakatulong kahit po papaano-“

Napatigil si Joven sa kaniyang pananalita nang hawakan ni Vicente ang kaniyang kanang kamay.

“S-Sir?”

Nagulat nalang si Vicente sa kaniyang ginawa. Hindi niya sinasadyang mahawakan ang kamay ng barista. Binitawan niya ito at humingi agad ng tawad.

(ANONG GINAGAWA MO ENTENG?)

“I-I’m sorry! M-Medyo pagod lang kasi, I didn’t know what I was doing!”

“Ah ganun po ba? Okay lang po sir, wag po masyadong mapapapagod next time!” Sagot naman ni Joven habang namumula narin sa mga pangyayari.

Agad umalis si Vicente sa Coffee Shop nang hindi man lang sinasabihan si Goyo.

Napakamot nalang ng ulo si Goyo at sinundan ito palabas.

“Huy baliw, ano mang-iiwan ka?”

Hangin ang sumagot kay Goyo.

“Huy Enteng! Mamansin ka-“

“Sa kotse mo.”

“Ha?”

“Pasok.”

Pumasok ang dalawa sa loob ng Kotse at dito tuluyang nabingi si Goyo sa pagkukuwento ni Vicente.

“GOYOOOO I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO SO WHILE I WAS ORDERING THERE’S THIS BARISTA WHOSE NAME IS JOVEN AND THEN-“

  
—————————————

  
“One Extra Large Salted Caramel Iced Cafe Mocha with two pumps of vanilla, two pumps of hazelnut and extra whip please!”

(Ang ganda pala ng pilik-mata niya! Natural din pala yung blush sa mukha niya! I’m ready to die lord huhu)

  
Napakamot na lang si Joven sa kaniyang ulo nang sabihin ni Vicente ang kaniyang order. Pansin din nito na nakatitig lamang si Vicente sa kaniya habang nag-oorder.

“That’ll be 195 pesos po sir!”

“Thanks! My name is-“

“Mr. Vicente po.” Pagputol nito sa sinasabi habang nakangiti.

“Naaalala mo pa?”

“Bakit naman po hindi, sir?” Sagot naman nito na may kasabay na pagtawa.

Nang makabalik sa upuan si Vicente, isang mabigat na tapik salikod ang sumalubong sa kaniya.

“The more ingredients, the more time to look at him eh noh?” Asar ni Julian sa kaniya.

Tumawa nalang ng malakas sa tabi si Goyo sa pang-aasar sa kaniyang kapatid.

“HOY JULIAN CAN YOU PL-“

“For Mr. Vicente!”

Naputol ang kaniyang pananalita nang tinawag na ang kaniyang pangalan. Nagtungo siya sa counter upang kuhanin ang kaniyang order.

“Thank you very much sir, have a great day!”

“T-Thank you!”

Bago pa man makabalik sa kinauupuan si Vicente, mayroon siyang nakita sa kaniyang cup.

Nakasulat ay ang: •Mr. Vicente <3•

  
Agad nitong ipinakita sa kaniyang mga kaibigan habang namumula’t nagtatatalon sa tuwa.

“Look! May heart!!! I’m ready to die na guys”

“Gago may ganyan din sa’min”

At sa isang iglap, namatay ang kaluluwa ni Vicente sa hiya at lungkot.


	2. Epilogue: Number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inakala ni Vicente na walang gusto si Joven sa kanya.
> 
> Inakala ni Joven na walang gusto si Vicente sa kanya.
> 
> Inakala rin ba ni Joven na nabasa na ni Vicente ang nakalagay sa ilalim ng cup ni Vicente?

“Can I have tissues please?”

Nakasimangot ang mukha ni Vicente nang siya’y humingi ng tissue sa barista. Hanggang ngayo’y pinagtatawanan parin siya nina Goyo at Julian sa pagka-assuming niya. 

(Heart lang naman kasi yun. Ano ba Enteng ang tanga mo.)

“Here po sir!” Sagot naman ng barista na si Joven nang kaniyang iabot ang mga tissue.

Napansin ni Vicente na lubos na namumula ang mukha ni Joven. Naiilang din ito at hindi makatingin sa mata niya. 

(Ang cute niya talaga! AYAN KA NANAMAN ENTENG WALA NGANG GUSTO YAN SA’YO!)

Nginitian na lamang ito ni Vicente at bumalik sa kaniyang upuan. 

Nagtatawanan parin ang magkapatid.

“ANO BANG GINAGAWA KO SA IN-“

“HI ENTENG!!! I MISSED YOU!” 

Sinisigawan ni Vicente ang magkapatid nang may yumakap bigla sa kaniyang likuran. Napansin niya agad ang boses at siya’y sigurado na hindi maganda ang mga mangyayari.

“C-Clara?”

“How was Italy? Kwento naman!” Niyakap ni Clara si Vicente at hinalikan ito sa pisngi. Kumuha si Clara ng upuan sa kabilang mesa at itinabi ito kay Vicente.

(Shit. Anong ginagawa dito ni Clara?? Pag nakita ako ni Jov-)

Sinesenyasan niya si Goyo at Julian kung bakit kasama nila ngayon si Clara. Nang siya’y lumingon sa counter, nagkasalubong ang mga mata nina Vicente at Joven. Tulala’t malungkot ang mukha ng barista sa kaniyang nakita.

Naguguluhan narin si Vicente sa itsura ng barista. Hindi niya talaga alam kung dahil ba iyon sa pagdating ni Clara? Eh hindi ba’t hindi naman siya gusto ni Joven?

(Shet. Anong nangyayari?)

“Tara! Let’s go to the mall! Doon ka nalang magkwento Enteng!”

(Joven, hindi ko ‘to girlfriend. I swear-)

“TARA” sagot naman ng magkapatid habang hinihila si Vicente palabas.

“S-saglit lang! Hindi ko pa ubos yung kape ko!”

“Mukhang madaming nagbago ah? Akala ko ba black lang coffee mo?” Tanong ni Clara kay Vicente.

Kinuha muna ni Vicente ang kaniyang kape at tumingin ulit sa direksiyon ni Joven bago tuluyang lumabas.

(Mukhang masyadong busy si Joven.)

—————

Katabi ni Vicente si Clara sa likod ng kotse ni Goyo. Siya ang nag-ibang bansa ngunit bakit si Clara ang parang mas marami pang kuwento? 

Nakatulala lang si Vicente sa kaniyang hindi pa ubos na kape nang biglang may itinanong si Clara sa kanya.

“Huy Enteng, ano yang sa ilalim ng cup mo?”

“Ha? Anong meron sa cup?”

“May number?”

Lumaki ang mata ni Vicente nang kaniyang makita ang number ni Joven na nakasulat sa ilalim ng cup.

(N-Number ni Joven?! Gusto niya rin ako?! Kaya ba ganun siya mag-react kanina?!)

Ngumiti ang magkapatid sa reaksyon ni Vicente. Hindi rin nila inaasahang ilalagay ni Joven ang kaniyang number sa cup pero matagal nang tinatanong ni Joven kung nasaan ba si “Mr. Vicente” tuwing siya’y napapadaan dahil sa Unicorn Frappe.

Nakikita ng dalawa ang pagtingin kay Vicente. Minsan pa nga’y nakatitig lang ito sakanya matapos ibigay ang order nito.

“So ano, ‘Mr. Vicente’, are you going to call him or do you want to go back?” Tanong ni Goyo kay Vicente habang nakangiti.

“Both.” Kinikilig na sagot ni Vicente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi po! This is a continuation po of the first part hahahahaha 
> 
> Please do tell po what you think about this!:
> 
> @JoventeAUs 
> 
> Mabuhay!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you po for reading this fluff!!! Hehe ❤️
> 
> Do tell me po what you think about it!:
> 
> @JoventeAUs ✨


End file.
